


Цинизма не существует

by Babak



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Black Reaper Kaneki Ken, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, They are talking, Violent Thoughts, arima had a crush on sasaki, as usual, lots of talking, no beta we die like men, nothing out of ordinary, reaper is agressive, reaper is not really happy but wants to be, so not fun, sorry - Freeform, the ending is canonical for arima
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка-размышление на счёт личностей Канеки, и на счёт того, как они справляются с Аримой после прихода Рипера.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 3





	Цинизма не существует

— Как вы думаете, Арима-сан, цинизм это когда ты красиво и с эпитетами пиздишь, как тебе плевать, или когда молчишь и умираешь? — спрашивает кто-то, кто раньше был Хайсе. Теперь Хайсе умер, теперь у них на службе Канеки Кен, и Арима думает, что глупейшего решения они ещё не совершали.

Канеки рассказывает, что учил в университете литературу, и Кишо в один момент понимает, почему этот придурок такой разговорчивый, почему эпитеты и пафосные слова заставляют захлебываться каждого, кто имеет неосторожность быть рядом. Имеет неосторожность подумать, что с ним вообще можно хоть в одном городе находится. Потому что совершенно ему не плевать, ни на гулей, ни на людей, ни на куинксов, которые смотрят на него как будто они его щенки, а он их пнул. Хорошо так пнул, уже не по-человечески, а по-гульски, с размаху, чтобы отправить с линии фронта куда-нибудь в мирное селение, а они не понимают. Даже Урие цепляет, даже Акиру, которая тут должна быть вообще-то ни при чём.

Им всем кажется что их хорошенько пнули в живот, в то время как Арима смотрит как Канеки только и ждёт, когда уйти. Этот Канеки — как вынужденная мера, как последняя стена защиты. Он резкий, агрессивный, и искренне ненавидит мебель. Ему настолько не плевать, что Кишо видит в его глазах Хайсе, скребущегося из той стороны черепа, слышит Сколопендру в хрусте пальцев.

Они все уже давно поняли, что не обязательно быть гулем, чтобы быть монстром. Канеки давно научился выглядеть циничным ублюдком, иначе ведь не работает, иначе ведь подумают, что его можно ударить. Бить Кена нельзя, совершенно, иначе из него вылезет нечто гораздо более страшное. Вылезет, разрывая грудную клетку и нежно цепляясь за ребра, чтобы было удобнее уничтожать мир.

Канеки — на голову поехавший, как и все его личности, и Арима как-то даже совсем не хочет видеть, что находится под всеми ними. Вряд ли это ребёнок, зовущий маму, с Кеном никогда так легко не бывает, с Кеном только хрустящие пальцы и кровь на волосах. Там скорее всего нечто большее, нечто ужаснее их всех вместе взятых, потому что Канеки итак слишком много раз умирал, вряд ли у него есть ещё одна запасная личность, способная на эмоции.

— Я думаю, по-настоящему циничных не существует, — отвечает Арима, и Канеки хохочет, и кажется будто он на минуту выпустил Хайсе погулять. По-дружески, на пару секунд, пока некому угрожать и некому ломать кости. Если попросить, Канеки расскажет, что другой он — с белыми волосами и черными ногтями, с его эмо-образом и аурой короля — или бога — знает название всех костей человеческого тела. Знает стихи, романы, органы и болевые точки. Говорит, что ни у него ни у Хайсе этих знаний почему-то нет, и в целом они оба — ущербные.

Арима хочет сказать, что они оба ему больше нравятся, чем какая-то поехавшая сколопендра и полупрозрачный король — может всё-таки бог? — но молчит, потому что Канеки и сам знает. Тот, глубокий, никому в принципе не нравится. Поэтому и сидит на своём стуле, хрустит пальцами и постоянных морщится, потому что по мозгам его что-то бегает, даже если никаких сколопендр там уже нет, уже вытащили всё что можно. Яиц она там не отложила, проверяли всем скопом и даже Хайсе заглянул внутрь.

Он никому не нравится, но ему плевать, он в принципе считает, что монархи — или боги — и не должны нравится. Канеки рассказывает, что у них там есть два ребенка, один их которых человек, а второй гуль, и он понятия не имеет, откуда они взялись, но им обоим плевать на то, чем парятся их взрослые версии. Они бегают вокруг #240, потому что утешить его уже не получается, поздновато. Цель его существования в принципе — закрыть все страдания в себе и больше не заикаться, потому что королю — или всё же богу? — это нафиг не сдалось.

Он вообще запирает в них всех то, что ему не нужно, что лишнее, а силы отсыпает понемногу. Сасаки — малость, чтобы выжил, тому, который сейчас — больше, потому что его суть — это последнее препятствие.

Канеки шепчет Ариме на ухо, что не хочет исчезать, и что Хайсе тоже не хотел, но у них судьба такая, у них такой король — нет, Канеки определенно говорит бог — и что Кишо тоже придётся исчезнуть, а ведь им было так хорошо вместе.

«Хорошо» — это холодный профессионализм перемешанный с сексом и желанием смерти. Для себя, для всех остальных, это совет от всей прогнившей души.

«Просто сдохните сейчас и вам не придется встречать его» — из уст Канеки это звучит как истина, и Ариме кажется, что что-то в этом есть. Жнец, предупреждающий их о приходе бога — короля, поправляет Это, но им плевать — это худшая из ироний. Жнец хочет чтобы они жили и чтобы он мог продолжать рассказывать Ариме сказки о том, как циничен, и как он всех ненавидит.

Ненависть Канеки — это пощада даже если ты уничтожил его до самой сердцевины, которая вообще-то воспринимается хуже, чем смерть. Кен не умеет оставлять врагов в состоянии двигаться, он ломает твоё сознание или твои кости, а потом уходит, и идёт он лёгким шагом, будто его ничего не волнует, будто он по парку прогуливается.

Перед смертью Арима говорит Богу:

— Цинизма не существует.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
